


Boyfriend Material

by icingmice



Series: Dynamics of Human Sociology 101 [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Winkdeep, a tiny bit of pining/sadness, cameos from the rest of wanna one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icingmice/pseuds/icingmice
Summary: "Baejin always wears Jihoon's clothes. Jihoon ends up saying 'keep it' cause Baejin looks so cute. But Jihoon is steadily running out of clothes."College!AU





	Boyfriend Material

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt from tumblr user @dolleye's fluff generator!  
> song lyrics are from gray or blue by jaymay

On the day that Jihoon meets Bae Jinyoung for the first time, Jihoon's nervous about moving into the block where he'll live for the next year, especially with someone he doesn't know well. He has butterflies in his stomach as he takes the elevator up to the first floor where his shared room, Room 101, is. Even the peppy blonde kid who introduces himself as his dorm neighbour, "David or Daehwi both are fine", can't distract Jihoon from his nervousness. And it only gets worse when he sees his roommate.

Jinyoung is quite possibly a contender for The Most Beautiful Person Jihoon Has Ever Seen. He opens the door with bleary eyes and bare feet in sweatpants and a white t-shirt, saying "Daehwi? Oh. Hi. I'm Jinyoung."

Jihoon introduces himself on autopilot, smiling politely and shaking Jinyoung's hand. Jinyoung seems sleepy rather than standoffish, shuffling around the room moving his stuff, with his eyes downcast at the carpet and at Jihoon's mismatched shoelaces. His side of the room's half-decorated in a sparse, boyish way. He's got a black bedspread and a lot of books and some photocards tacked up next to his bookshelf. The room has a large window with a view of the sunset over the communal yard. There's only one wardrobe for the two of them, but Jihoon guesses they can share. Jihoon gathers three things about his roommate that day: he's quiet, he's got nice hands, and he doesn't snore.

When freshers week rolls around a few days later and Jinyoung hasn't shown any inclination to go out, Jihoon approaches the subject. It's only then that he realises how shy Jinyoung actually is. Eventually, he manages to persuade him to come out for drinks with a few of the guys on the floor (Jinyoung's hesitant but relents when Jihoon insists on lending him one of his beanies, a bright yellow one that's one of his favourites). The two freshers rooming opposite them, an international student named Guan Lin and a dance major named Woojin, go along too. Jinyoung's good company, still quiet but quick to laugh at the others' jokes. They get back to the dorm a few hours later without incident, but when they're both getting ready for bed, Jihoon spots Jinyoung standing in front of his mirror still wearing the beanie.

"You can keep it, if you want." He says in what he hopes is a casual tone.

"Really? Thanks." Jinyoung grins.

Jihoon has to turn away and pretend to fix a poster on his wall so he can fight down the blush that threatens to form on his cheeks.

///

As the term goes on, Jihoon and Jinyoung fall into a pattern. They don't have any classes together, Jinyoung being a history major while Jihoon's communications, but sometimes they have to head to campus at the same time in the morning. It's usually on Fridays that they get up early and bolt down breakfast in the shared kitchen (Kim Jaehwan and Hwang Minhyun, music majors from 106, are always in the kitchen early for some reason) before walking to campus. On these days, Jihoon has noticed that Jinyoung will stand in front of the wardrobe for a while, deciding what to wear. That Friday he stands there a little longer than usual, and then pulls a plaid shirt out of Jihoon's side of the wardrobe.

"Jihoon, can I wear this?"

Jihoon nods and hums his assent without really thinking about it, but as Jinyoung shrugs the shirt on over his grey tee he blinks. It actually looks better on Jinyoung.

Later, in the campus cafeteria, Ha Sungwoon from Room 104 sits down opposite them.

"Nice shirt," he nods at Jinyoung.

"Thanks." Jinyoung says, and winks at Jihoon, who coughs in the middle of a sip of water.

Sungwoon talks about some event that he and Daehwi are planning for the music department, but Jihoon's really distracted by the way his shirt's slipping off of Jinyoung's shoulder.

When he does the laundry later on that week, he hangs the plaid shirt on Jinyoung's side of the wardrobe.

///

It becomes routine for Jinyoung to wear a different item from Jihoon's side whenever he feels that he has nothing to wear, or that he wants some colour to break up his wardrobe of exclusively gray, blue, and white. One warm Friday, he's wearing a light pink tee of Jihoon's, and if he doesn't stop what he's doing, Jihoon is going to run out of clothes to wear or go insane with how cute Jinyoung looks in them.

On Saturday, Jihoon's struggling to find something to wear to Daehwi and Sungwoon's show. He has practically no wardrobe left at this point. He could reclaim his stuff, but...

Jinyoung returns from a trip to the store, adorably swamped in one of Jihoon's red tees. "Do you want to borrow one of my things, Jihoon?" He asks. Jihoon nods.

They arrive at the show little while later, Jinyoung in the red tee with the white slogan, Jihoon in a white tee with a red heart logo. Daehwi rushes to seat them, saying, "I'll be up next! Cheer me on, okay?" And sure enough, Daehwi appears onstage a few minutes later, with Jaehwan from a few doors down playing guitar as accompaniment. Jihoon and Jinyoung are in the middle of the hushed crowd, the lights are dimmed, and Daehwi's voice is amazing, but Jihoon finds himself sneaking glances at Jinyoung's profile.

 

_... I watched you very closely, I saw you look away_

_Your eyes are either gray or blue I'm never close enough to say_

_But your sweatshirt says it all with the hood over your face_

_I can't keep staring at your mouth without wondering how it tastes_

_I'm with another boy; he's asleep, I'm wide awake_

_And he tried to win my heart, but it's taken time ..._

_Jihoon is sitting in the cafeteria with Daniel and Sungwoo, the second years from 105. He looks over the crowd and catches a glimpse of an unmistakable figure with a head of floppy dark bangs, a head taller than the rest. It's only been a couple of days since he moved in with Jinyoung, but he can tell it's him, even swamped in one of his dull hoodies. Jinyoung looks his way suddenly. Jihoon can't look away, but Jinyoung averts his eyes first. Daniel laughs loudly at something Sungwoo says, and the moment breaks._

_They're in the dorm room and God knows how they got here but Jinyoung's holding the back of Jihoon's neck very gently as he applies a tint to Jihoon's lips. And Jihoon doesn't know where to look. Jinyoung's unblinking look of concentration is searing into his soul for a second, and then Jinyoung's biting his own lip, and that's even worse. Thankfully, he pulls away, leaving Jihoon a flustered mess._

_Another morning and Jihoon's awake early. Jinyoung, who's still asleep, is twisted up in his bedsheets with a leg out of the covers and his night shirt riding up a little over the hem of his sweatpants. Jihoon makes the mistake of looking over at him. The tiny triangle of soft tan skin is like a punch in his throat- he jerks his gaze up to Jinyoung's sleeping face, and he knows that he's got to do something._

 

"Jinyoung," Jihoon whispers at him, then repeats it a little louder.

Jinyoung startles and turns around to look at him. "Yeah? What's the matter?"  _You, you idiot._

"I need to tell you something," He mumbles.

Jinyoung says, "Okay," a little distractedly. And then he turns back to Jihoon again. "Oh, wait, Jihoon. I need to tell you about something too. Wait until we get home, then I'll tell you. Ok?"

Jihoon's heart thuds. He nods mutely. The audience claps as Daehwi and Jaehwan take a bow.

///

"What did you want to tell me?" Jinyoung asks innocently, when they return to the dorm after congratulating and separating from Daehwi, Sungwoon, and Jaehwan. Jihoon suddenly can't bring himself to say what he's been mentally preparing to for the entire walk home. He fidgets on the spot.

"You go first."

"Uhh... Okay." Jinyoung takes a breath. "So there's... um-"

"Yeah?" Jihoon prompts.

"There's this girl in my class that I really like. Her, um, her name's Joo Kyulkyung, and she's so pretty, Jihoon, seriously-"

Jihoon's heart drops about a thousand miles into the center of the earth.

"You should confess to her." He says numbly.

Jinyoung hesitates, ducking his head. "You think so?"

Jihoon swallows. "Yeah, do it. What have you got to lose?"

"Okay." Jinyoung says quietly. "I will. What did you want to tell me?"

Jihoon hesitates, then shakes his head. "It's nothing. I forgot."

///

A few days later, Jinyoung comes back to the dorm looking a little more withdrawn than usual. He doesn't make conversation with Jihoon like he usually does, and when he goes to bed, he crawls up into a ball under his covers and faces the wall. Jihoon didn't know it was possible for his heart to sink any more than it already has, but he can feel it aching the longer Jinyoung stays silent and sad. He hopes it's not his fault. He lies awake on the opposite side of the bed, staring at the lump hidden under Jinyoung's duvet.

Finally, he stirs up enough courage to say almost inaudibly, "Jinyoung? Are you awake?"

There's a long pause. Jihoon's just about to turn around himself and try to go to sleep, when the lump stirs and emits a sullen, "Mhm."

"Are you mad at me?" He whispers.

Jinyoung turns around to face the room. His eyes stare out at Jihoon from a gap in the duvet. "No, 'm not mad at you."

Jihoon lets out a breath of relief. "Then what's the matter?"

There's another pause. Then Jinyoung sighs. "I confessed to Kyulkyung, like you said."

Jihoon waits.

"She said she didn't want to go on a date with me."

Jihoon doesn't say anything. For a long time, Jinyoung doesn't say anything either, and then he turns back around to the wall. In the dim light, Jihoon can see him kicking his duvet.

///

Jihoon's woken up early by the sound of Lee Daehwi yelling over the phone next door.

He gets up and has just stepped into the hallway when Daehwi appears and drags him by the arm into room 103. "Need to talk to you."

"What?" He splutters.

Daehwi sits him down on his bed, which is a nest of throws and pillows. "Listen up, Park Jihoon. Yesterday Bae Jinyoung confessed to Joo Kyulkyung."

Jihoon's bewildered. "How do you know that?"

Daehwi waves a hand. "Somi told me. I have the full debrief. Anyway, the thing is, she said no. Wanna know why?"

Jihoon opens his mouth.

"Of course you do!" Daehwi shouts. "Here's the thing. Kyulkyung thinks that you and Jinyoung are dating."

Jihoon takes a moment "Dating?!"

Daehwi rolls his eyes like it's obvious. "She noticed that you two always wear the same clothes."

"Yeah, cause we room together! We share a wardrobe!"

Jihoon's neighbour sighs a deep, deep sigh. "Whatever. Kyulkyung's not even into guys anyway. You can tell that to Jinyoung, it might make him feel better. He's moping, right? This is the second time he's had his heart broken this term."

"What?" Jihoon interjects, but Daehwi's already ushering him out of the room.

"You like him, right? Go! I've told you too much! Leave now, young one!"

Jihoon flounders in the corridor, staring at Daehwi's bright yellow door. The name plaque under its door number is covered with gold stars. He turns to his own dorm room door, the baby pink that's become so familiar over the past few months.

///

He fumbles in his pockets for his key fob, and then realises that he forgot to take it out with him. He knocks on the door, and when Jinyoung opens up it's almost like the first time they met: Jinyoung bleary eyed and in sweatpants, Jihoon nervous and enamoured.

"Jihoon?" He says, voice husky.

Jihoon fidgets. "I forgot my keys."

Jinyoung steps aside wordlessly, and Jihoon walks in, but stands opposite Jinyoung. "Jinyoung, ah... I, I need to tell you what I was going to tell you the other day. When we went to the music show."

Jinyoung frowns, and then nods. "Go ahead."

"I..." Jihoon can't stop fidgeting. He looks out of the window, and then looks at Jinyoung's perfect face. "I, uh, really like you."

Jinyoung stares at him in disbelief for a second, and then shakes his head. "I like you too." He says simply.

"No, I... as more than a friend. I, um..." Jihoon mumbles, regretting everything. Jinyoung isn't replying, and he's just about to sound the fire alarm and flee the building when-

"Jihoon. Are you kidding me?" Jinyoung laughs, and then goes on, "Remember that time we first met? I could barely look you in the eye, I was so intimidated. You're..."

And Jihoon can't believe this is happening.

"What?"

"I like you too, idiot. Seriously, is this a joke? I thought I was being so obvious?"

Jihoon shakes his head wordlessly.

"I wore your clothes every day for weeks!"

"I..." Jihoon flushes red.

"But what about Kyulkyung?"

Jinyoung scrunches his face up at Jihoon. "I was trying to get over you, obviously." He takes a step closer to Jihoon, and angles his face down towards him. "You're so cute when you blush, you know that?" Jihoon could count his eyelashes. "Seriously, this isn't a joke?"

"I'm not joking if you're not." Jihoon whispers.

Jinyoung reaches up and smushes Jihoon's burning cheeks with his hands. "Seriously. So cute. I want to bite you."

Jihoon stares at him like he's in love and knows it. "Do it, then."


End file.
